Forgotten child
by xxdeidara00sasorixx
Summary: Sakura and her twin brother Kaori are the most powerfulst twins in the world. what happenes when everyone dies but her. and know she is being sold to the akatsuki! is Kaori really dead! and who in the akatsuki loves sakura? what the hell is happaning!
1. sakura for sale

If art is a explosion then this is one hell of a piece of art. This war is the longest lasted for 4 hours and it was the worst battle between Sound and some other village that we never heard of. No one survived well but me. By the looks for it by my half open eye it looks like no one survived. House are rubble some were standing but with holes in them. The things you hear is fire crackling and heavy breathing.

Sakura was bound to a tree some huge metal thing is jammed right throw her shoulder and throw the tree while barb wire is around her neck. She bleeding everywhere. Her arm is broken in 3 places and she just looks like a mess.

'I want to die.' Sakura thought she knew no one was alive and the thing that killed her the most is that her only family was her twin brother. They protected each other for everything. But she knew he was dead. She saw it for her self.

(_flashback_)

"_Sakura get in the forest way back as far as you can hurry there coming!" Kaori said yelling at his slow twin to hurry. Sakura snapped out of it when Kaori grabbed her hand and headed for the forest. The only reason sound and the other village is here is to kill that last remaining of the Haruno's twin. Also know as the forgotten twins. _

"_Kaori slow down!" Sakura said tripping over a rock falling flat on her face pulling Kaori with her. He grunted and picked her up and then jumped from branch to branch. They are both 14 going on 15. And he still carriers her like when they were 5. Sakura knew that they were both injured but they knew if they showed hurt they would be called weak. They were bleeding and possibly may have some fractures. They were about to go deep in the forest but then got stopped by 100 nin. _

_Kaori knew they could fight them off but they need to get out of here. He placed Sakura down and went into battle stance. Sakura fallowing close behind._

_As they started to fight sakura got slammed into a tree with a metal rod. Gah was the sound she made. Kaori felt her pain and went to save her. He killed the 21 nin in front of him then headed toward Sakura that was helplessly hanging form the tree and being tortured by 13 nin. They started to break her and slap and cut her. He panicked when she hung her head while barb wire was around her neck. _

_He easily killed the nin's there. _

"_run." Sakura whispered to her twin that was pissed. He gave her a questing look only finding out the answer by a gun to his head. Then a load band was heard._

_Sakura started to cry when she heard a body hit the ground then seeing pink hair covered in blood. She screamed in fear, sadness, and anger only to be slapped with the gun to knock her out._

And know here is sakura half dead.

"**come on someone will save you! don't be a wuss!"** inner sakura yelled

'I don't want to hear you right know could you please go." Sakura thought

Inner was shocked she knew Sakura for a long time and she never even heard Sakura say please. She shrugged and left. Saying whatever before she left.

Sakura sighed but that caused her to cough up blood. Sakura closed her eyes wondering when the time for her to come to die. She felt someone touch her neck to check if she was alive. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man around his 30's. She couldn't really see him that well her eyes were blurred for the loss of blood.

"We have alive one!" the man yelled turning his head to someone I couldn't see.

"What's your name miss?" he asked turning his attention back to me.

Kaori told her never to tell anyone no matter what there real name. If she did they would notice her that she is the forgotten child and would earthier kill her or make her a slave. People want the forgotten child power for them self's.

"Sakura." the man stated. Sakura went wide eye.

'how did he know my name?" she thought

She then got untangled with the barb weir around her neck and took the metal rob out of her. Sakura screamed bloody murder. Then fainted.

When Sakura woke up she was on a bed. She looked over her self. She had burses and cuts and looked still like a mess. Then she sat up and looked around the room. There was nothing but wall and a bed. She turned her attention to the door when it opened. The same man was there before she was here.

"I see you got your vision back and all better know." the man said with a smile

Sakura had no emotion to her face. I mean why wound she. She lost everyone she love and saw her twin brother shot in front of her. She tried her best to keep everyone alive but she was weak. Only her brother said she was only putting herself down. Her brother knew how string she was.

"Know this place is what you can call a orphanage/slave/ being sold place.

You are a orphan to my knowledge and you will be a slave working here till you are sold from a person that wants you. I know that you are a forgotten child. We have heard of your legend but was shocked that your twin wasn't there. Know you have work so get ready we have people coming. When you are said you must stand in a line and look presentable." he finished and walked out.

Sakura grunted. **' who does that brat think he's talking to! Were not some five year old were 14 for gods sake! That bastered!" **

Inner Sakura went on. I meantly sighed and toned her out.

After of getting in to the hall Sakura realized that she saw kids from age 5 to age 19 worken. Sakura gaped she was ordered to clear outside trees.

She was almost done with the clearing. Noting that she has been not stop worken for 3 hours know, till she heard the whistle to line up fir being sold. As she ran to the stage and looked at the attendance Sakura went pale. Sakura was pushed up on stage and stood.

'this is scary! There all looking at my hair. Its not like they never seen pink hair before!' Sakura yelling in her mind. The speaker announced. "Welcome once again! Today we will introduce the newbie's!"

Sakura noticed that the ones that were here for a while stepped back showing 5 including Sakura standing in front. Sakura sighed in relief when she noticed that she was in the back.

As the speaker introduced the newbie's and why/ how they came here. When it was Sakura's turn she froze.

"This is Sakura Haruno.

When we found her, her village was destroyed. We thought there was going to be no survivors left. The village looked like it was there forever taken by a tonic bomb. When we found her was bound to a tree. Barb weir around her neck, a medal rod going throw her and the tree. Well of you say so myself I thought she was dead by looking at her. She was on the edge of death. We found her yesterday. Know we think her brother left her to die. What a shame-"

The speaker didn't get to finish. When people talked poorly about her twin she snaps.

She hurled herself at the speaker. Punching him till he bleed and then when he did she picked him up and flew him across the field. Almost every guard went for me making me fall on my back.

"My brother would never do such a thing! It was my fault he got shot in the head he tried to protect me!" I yelled throw a emotionless face.

"Sold!" said a girl with blue purple hair with a white flower in her hair.

Sakura's eye's widen when she noticed a group of people with her

'akatsuki.' I thought horrified.

Everyone in the ground glared at her as she ran up to Sakura and took her in her arm in a hug.

"Your so cute! Im a keep you!" Koran yelled dragging me into the forest with the others behind her.

"**were going to fucking die you know that, right?' **inner said

'I hope not.' I answer her and swallowed.

As we all reached a clearing Koran turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Koran why did you buy her?!" yelled a dude with white hair screamed at her. She simply punched him into the ground.

"Koran we don't have enough money to feed this pink head!" yelled a dude in a mask

"Tobi thinks she's cute!" Tobi yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Why do we need her,un?" asked a guy with long blond hair.

Everyone started to fight and Sakura took this chance to make a get away. She started to back up slowly. Sakura took 5 steps until she backed into a chest. Sakura slowly looked behind her and saw Itachi. (by know she knows everyone's names by them yelling at each other's name in the fight)

"Where do you think your going?" Itachi asked picking her up over his shoulder.

'ok if you put pink hair and green eyes on him with out those lines on his he looks in a way like Kaori. But he has shorter hair.' Sakura thought

Inner sakura snickered but Sakura told her to shut up. And sakura fainted. (ha she fainted)

_**Ok few im done and its fucking hot in my house so ill add more to this so yeah read it or ill send Itachi to hunt you down! =] have a nice day **_

_**Who loves to skate Des ha I have two stories up haha take that Isabells!**_


	2. the legend

When Sakura woke up she was in a room that was purple and pink. (I don't feel like describing the room so you be creative and picture it) Sakura looked at the full length mirror on the wall she got up and examined herself. Sakura was shocked on what she was wearing. She wore a robe that was zipped up all the way with bunny ears on the hood that she wore.

'**we look like a fucking 3 year old wearing this!"** inner yelled mentally punching a tree.

Sakura sighed and noticed someone was knocking on the door. She ran over to the bed and sat like a good girl she was in a way. Then noticed that it was dumb she wasn't going to talk to any of these people. They saved her and she wanted to die. Sakura got up and opened the door revealing Itachi and Kisame. Sakura then went to sit back down on the bed fallowed by Itachi and Kisame.

"How are you feeling?" asked Itachi. Sakura only nodded. Kisame went up to Sakura and tried to feel her forehead only to have her slap it away before he touched her.

" What the hell was that for?" Kisame yelled at the girl to receive a death glare saying if-you-ever-try-to-touch-me-again-you-WILL-DIE!

"Kisame let me take care of her, you go do what ever." ordered Itachi staring at Sakura. Kisame grunted and did at he was told but before he closed the door he glared at Sakura.

"Explain." Itachi said turned his undivided attention to the pink haired girl. When she didn't say anything Itachi got up and sat next to her looked straight into her eyes.

"Why do I need to explain myself you're the people who bought me to be your slave. Have you not heard the speaker back then?" Sakura said to Itachi with a emotionless face.

"I did hear but im judging that's not the whole story and you're a forgotten child as well, but those idiots don't know. So explain your legend." Itachi said in a stern voice. And that's when Sakura noticed she could trust him and she took out a dusty book that read "forgotten child". then began to read.

_(the legend) _

_There were these two twins a boy and a girl. They looked extremely alike. They had more chakra and power then anyone in the world. People were scared of these twins by how much power they had. Sometimes the twins would mess up and hurt the people not know their own strength. So by the age of 4 the village started a riot to take down the twins. There parents left the twins all alone to die. _

_They were so scared and confused. There whole life there parent called them weak, useless and told them they should fight and never give up and if they did they shouldn't live. The twins had to fight for there lives. They would get beat if they did something wrong or even showed emotion or weakness. They soon forgot what love was._

_Not know what to do they killed the village covered in blood only few as survived. As the twins went form village to village no one would not help the twins. And soon they whole world forgot these twin of age of 4. They went to people and asked for help no one listened not even a care shown on there face. So the twins knew they were forgotten from the world. _

_If one twin dies the other will be swallowed by the darkness and live a life of the shadows. _

_As for the other twin who life has already been end was truly not ended but fainted. _

_And the twins will meet one day face to face and battle causing destruction to the world. To punishing each other for what was done to them in the past._

_No one will help these cursed twin for there last name will be remember as a curse and will destroy them or take them and keep them for power._

_Their last name will haunt people.. As the forgotten child.._

_Haruno. _

Itachi didn't know what to say after he read the legend.

"You will not tell?" Sakura asked. Itachi shook his head in a no. Sakura thanked him.

"So all of that is true?" Itachi asked still trying to presses all the information on his head.

"Yes all of it is true." Sakura answered pulling her legs to her chin and placing her chin on them.

"But my brother was no were to be found when I woke up from when I passed out. And it hurt me a lot." Sakura said a realized she was crying. She tried to make her stop before anyone saw but Itachi say she could cry no one would hurt her for doing so. And so she did.

After what happened in the room that day Sakura thought she could be more of herself around Itachi.

Well that took me forever to make. At some points I zoned. Know my back her form sitting like a zombie typing like a madman. Isabells was pressuring me to take a break but I refused. Ha.


End file.
